A digital-marking-surface apparatus may comprise a digital marking surface on which a user may draw a digital ink mark and on which other digital content may be displayed. Digital ink marks may be placed on the digital marking surface, by a user, using a pen device, a stylus, a finger or another marking device or object. Additionally, other digital content, for example, an image, video content playing in a video window, a computer application running in an application window, content associated with a remote desktop, web content, multimedia content and other digital content, may be displayed on the digital marking surface.
Methods and systems for enhancing user interaction with a digital marking surface without disruption of instruction, thought conveyance and/or thought capture may be desirable.